


Propose

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baking, Cake, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Reader can be Byleth, cute proposal, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Mercedes laments over how she's going to propose.





	Propose

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the second winner of my giveaway!

Mercedes smiled gently, taking out the various ingredients from the cupboard as you rattled around in the other room, pots and pans stacked in your hands.

As you rushed around, Mercedes did something curious. A small gold ring with a soft blue tinted gemstone laid in her hands as she got the ingredients together once again.

Hiding in her pocket, Mercedes once again giggled as you stumbled into the kitchen.

“You could have asked for help!” She called out to you as you shook your head stubbornly.

“Nope! I can do it.” You proclaimed, wobbling into the kitchen with various pots shaking in your hands.

“Well, okay!” She smiled, rearranging the order of the mixture as you carefully laid down the mixture of pots.

“Are you ready to start baking, dear?” She said, leaning in towards you as short blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders.

“Yes! I am.” You smiled, leaning against the woman as she washed her hands in the cool water sitting in the sink.

“Well, I was thinking we could decorate it together when we’re done!”

“That’s a wonderful idea, dear.” you whispered, feeling her lean onto your shoulder.

“Do you want to start, or should I?” She giggled, pulling up one of the pots. The ingredients needed to be moved quickly or she’d need to prepare them again.

“You can! I’m still learning how to do it your way.” You said, reaching over to hold her hand.

The room went silent as she began to guide your hands to move things around, showing you different things to add and how to make it look and taste just a bit better.

“Can you grab me the sugar?”

You nodded quietly, leaving her side momentarily to shuffle through her neat stacks of ingredients.

You weren’t quite sure which one it was, so you looked up quietly, blinked at her.

“This one?”

“No.” She laughed, reaching over to grab another bowl.

You huffed softly, scrounging around a bit more. What was even the point of multiple types of sugar?!

It’s not like you could deny Mercedes though.

Pulling out the proper sugar this time, you poured it into one of the bowls, making sure absolutely nothing spilled off the edge onto the counter. The small grains would be stuck on this stupid thing for months if you weren’t careful!

“Like this?”

Mercedes once again fiddled with the ring in her pocket, the girl contemplating the perfect time to ask the question.

“Huh?” she blinked, looking over at you again.

You giggled, repeating yourself. “Like this?” You held up the bowl again, leaning towards her.

“Oh uh, yes!” This was new. She seemed almost… unconfident in her abilities on the matter. 

You glanced curiously at her. She was acting strange. She kept fiddling with whatever was in her pocket. “You okay, Mercie?”

She jumped a bit. “O-Oh!!! Yes I’m fine, just um… thinking.” She chuckled nervously, all the bravado from earlier seemingly vanishing.

You didn’t buy it.

“Mercie~” You cooed, reaching over her shoulder to wrap your hands around her waist. “What’s wrong, dearest?”

Mercedes stuttered, denying it.

“N-Nothing’s wrong!” Sure… “It’s seriously nothing, dear.”

She was hiding something from you, and you knew it.

“What are you hiding from me, love?”

She paled.

She quickly hid the ring back in her pocket, a nervous smile on her face again. “Love, where is this coming from? I swear I’m hiding nothing, (Y/N)!”

“Suuuuuure!” You teased, allowing her to finish the preparations of the cake.

“J-Just…” You hummed. “Put it in the oven, please!” 

You laughed quietly and slid the cake into the oven, a polite smile on your face.

“Seriously love, what's wrong?” You muttered, watching her fiddle with the heat settings.

“It's nothing! She assured you, a strained smile as she hid something behind her back. I 

Shrugging finally, you stretched as she tapped your shoulder.

“Hmmm?” You whispered, turning around.

She was on one knee, a gorgeous ring in her hand as she smiled at you. “Love, will you marry me?” You felt your eyes tearing up.

“Mercie…” You whimpered, a smile spreading on your face. You felt the tears begin to drip down your cheek.

“Are those happy tears? Or should I be concerned?” She stuttered indecisively. You shook her head, a sweet smile on your lips.

“Happy tears, my dear, happy tears…” she nodded, slipping the ring onto your finger.

She giggled. “I’m so happy! You don’t even know! I’ve been mulling over this for weeks… I’m so, so, SO happy, dear!”

Mercie pulled you into a tight hug, the tender moment amplifying as she smiled gently at you.

The oven started beeping, knocking you both out of your surprised stupor.

You both burst out laughing, a cheerful moment knocking into both of you.

“Well, I guess we should get this done!”


End file.
